Prehistoric park season2
by DriftBlades
Summary: Nigel travels back in time to save big and small hairy and scary long or short will he survive the next season? Find out!
1. Chapter 1 : Feathered Friends

**Theres something missing from our world :The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction doesn't have to be forever... **

**We're going back to Safari wih a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction **

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second** **chance**

**This time Nigel travels back** **67-120 years to rescue the most colorful but dangerous dinosaurs**

**Welcome to the Ultimate Wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

**_One cold morning... Nigel woke up for his next mission very early_**

**_Good morning Bob!_**

**_Good morning Nigel!_**

**_So you ready for your next mission?_**

**_Very ready_**

**_What are you gonna bring anyway?_**

**_Follow me..._**

**_As bob followed Nigel bob saw Suzzane feeding the cubs_**

**_Good morning Suzzane hows the cubs?_**

**_They are growing well Bob! They already have pointy tooth here like there parents_**

**_Good!.._**

**_As Bob reached Nigel..._**

**_Here are the Dinos I'm gonna rescue as Nigel showed there pictures..._**

**_There Stunning!_**

**_But pretty dangerous..._**

**_Ther all medium sized dinos from the family Dromaeosauridae_**

**_Fascinating!_**

**_Ok set the coordinateds Iwill just pack my stuff..._**

**_10 minutes later..._**

**_Ok to prehistoric Mongolia!_**

**_Whoa look at this place its its all sand.._**

**_Look at does Protoceratops! Maybe i'll just catch a few..._**

**_Some water will do the trick! Then I'll find the dinosaur that I'm looking for... _**

**_After a few minutes... _**

**_There! Those are Velociraptors like the ones in jurassic park but smaller and has feathers looks like they made a kill... _**

**_Ok how do I get there attention?.. Ok this is daring but I'm gonna use myself as bait... _**

**_As Nigel waved his hands the Velociraptor sees Nigel..._**

**_Oh no got to get the Portal ready! _**

**_As Nigel got the portal ready the Velociraptor almost got Nigel wheww that was close_**

**_After the Velociraptors has been settled Nigel is ready to go again _**

**_To Prehistoric Alberta Canada!_**

**_After going inside the portal Nigel has already found his 1st dino_**

**_Look at that! Nigel saw a Parkosaurus running vey quick from something but what is it?.. It must be a Dromaeosaurus I think I should save this guy. I hope Bob won't get mad on this 1_**

**_Ok come on In.. Then a loud roar is heard very nearcthen the Parkosaurus got n safetly ok... What was that? Suddenly 2 Dromaeosaurus 1 male and 1 female ok not good then Nigelcran as fast as he could in the portal_**

**_As he ran in the portal he saw Bob carrying the Parkosaurus what a good Dino s he? Bob run! As the Dromaeosaurus got inside Bob ran as fast as he could sheesh you suprised me!_**

**_After 10 minutes ok.. I'm going to Prehistoric Montana to capture another 1 the Bambiraptor see ya all soon! _**

**_Look! Bambiraptors about 6-7 of them I think there hunting ok lets get a rope and tie the meat just like the sabertooths we brought in the park_**

**_Ok throw! Then we got the bambiraptors attention look there following it get in the portal! Look there puling it ok harder then the Bambiraptor followed. Yes!_**

**_Ok next is argentina to get Unelagaia and Buitreraptor ok lets go!_**

**_Ok where here in Argentina Lets usemthe binoculars to see any dinos... There! Buitreraptor ok.. Lets see what its roaring... Look Unelagia finally a bonus! Lets lead them with meat... The dinos followed go go Go! Then theyre inside the portal finally_**

**_Bob?_**

**_Yes Nigel?_**

**_Its all yours ok Nigel as Bomb shoots the tranquilizer gun at the dinos_**

**_Ok where going back to Prehistoric Montana but this time 120 million yrs. ago ready... Lets go! _**

**_ Ok where to find... Deinonychus ok lets walk a bit look! Deinonychus theyre eating something.. Ok I have to do this again be the bait... Hey hey! _**

**_Then the deinonychus raised its claw in its toes just like a velociraptor time to go... As Nigel went in the Dinos followed yes! Finally lets settle down ..._**

**_As Nigel got up He saw Susan hows it going while I'm not here?_**

**_Good except Bob trying to get the Escaping Troodon _**

**_Hehehe_**

**_See u all in Prehistoric Park!_**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Weird and the Odd

**There was something missing from our world,The amazing animals time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever**

**We're going back to the safari with a difference as Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction**

**His plan is to bring them to the safety of the present . And give them a 2nd chance**

**This time Nigel travels back to Prehistoric Arizona to get the odd and the weird dinos and mammals there**

**Welcome to the wildlife sanctuary welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

_**It was In Mid Day Nigel is planning for his next mission**_

_**How are you doin Nigel?**_

_**Good I'm Planning something for the Next mission**_

_**Were are you going anyway?**_

_**I'm going to rescue a 6 meter crocodile but More adapted in Land:**_

_**Postosuchus**_

_**Postosuchus was an Archosaur a group of living and extinct crocodiles,birds,dinos,pterosaurs**_

_**Bob settle the time portalI'm gonna deal with this weird Brute**_

_**Ok here we go!**_

_**Woah its so sandy here **_

_**Suddenly Nigel saw his first weird creature**_

_**Those are Placerias they look like mammals but theyre actually reptiles I would capture a few for my collections of the weird and the odd**_

_**When Nigel is setting up the Portal another animal came in the party**_

_**Ok i'm done sett-.. Look at that!**_

_**A Cynodont the Cynodont is said to be half dino half mammal**_

_**Which is good for my collection!**_

_**Ok an omnivore so I'll just put a egg and meat here..**_

_**There the Cynodont followed**_

_**Now the Placerias some water and fruits will do the trick**_

_**Then the Placerias followed**_

_**Back at the Park...**_

_**Look at these weird creatures Nigel brought**_

_**After putting them in there habitat...**_

_**There! **_

_**Suddenly Bob can you hear me?**_

_**Whats the problem?**_

_**Troodon on the loose**_

_**My work is never done -sighs-**_

_**Back with Nigel...**_

_**Ok its almost Nightime everybody lets settle down...**_

**_12:00 am_**

**_Nigel wake up!_**

**_Whos there?_**

**_The camere man!_**

**_Why?_**

**_Dinosaurs near tents they look like predators_**

**_Let me see... Theyre Coelophysis give me the tranquilizer gun_**

**_Hey where did it go?_**

**_Suddenly the group of Coelophysis jump at Nigel _**

**_HELP!_**

**_ The camera man shoots at the neck of the coelophysis suddenly startled the coelophysis ran away but nigel and the camera man shooted them all _**

**_Nice work lad lets bring them in the park_**

**_In the dead of the night Nigel captured 7 coelophysis but what will happen if all in prehistoric park are asleep?_**

**_The portal opened then Nigel called_**

**_Anybody awake?_**

**_No one is awake its the dead of the night ! Ok ... Lets do the warning siren in the megaphone..._**

**_Even with a megaphone no one still woke up ok good thing I have a matilda's roar recorded_**

**_Then they finally woke up_**

**_What happened bob said while wearing pajamas_**

**_We caught 7 coelophysis but be careful with them they_**

**_Do bite and ..._**

**_And what?_**

**_There cannibalistic so keep a keem eye on them _**

**_Ok lad _**

**_We will stay here for the night_**

**_Next morning..._**

**_ Bob set the coordinates after the day we got there_**

**_Ok lad_**

**_In the triassic_**

**_They made a gruesome discovery 2 placerias are dead and the organs can be seen_**

**_Poor guy that must be the female then Nigel saw what his looking for a2 different species of postosuchus lets get some carcass before Nigel gets the carcass the 2 postosuchus saw nigel_**

**_Uh oh.._**

**_RUN!_**

**_They rushed into the portal leaving Nigel's things behind_**

**_Ok go up up!_**

**_Ok were finally safe... Bob?_**

**_Yes Nigel ?_**

**_Tranqulize it I need to get my things_**

**_Ok lad_**

**_Ok 222 million years ago_**

**_But he accidentaly typed 252 million years ago _**

**_Then when Nigel was almost at the portal something big got in before Nigel..._**

**_A gorgonopsid_**

**_What?! They didn't evolved yet_**

**_Let me see the coordinates.._**

**_ Before he sees the coordinates Nigel is almost killed by the Gorgonopsid_**

**_Shoot! He almost got me better run shoot it now with the tranquilizer gun!_**

**_The Gorgonopsid almost got Nigel good thing Bob is here_**

**_Thanks Bob I owe you big time!_**

**_No problem were do you think we should put it?_**

**_In a metal cage we need to sedate it and let him sleep_**

**_On it_**

**_Wheww what a hard day..._**


	3. Chapter 3 : Southern Kings

**There is something missing from our world,The amazing animals time has left behind**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**Were going back in time on the safari with a difference,As wildlike adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into Pre History to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the presence and give them a second chance**

**This time Nigel travels to Pre historic africa,To capture 2 of the most deadliest dinos in africa**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary**

**Welcome to prehistoric park!**

* * *

_**Wildlife Adventurer Nigel Marven opened the portal for his next mission**_

_**Suzzane wheres Bob?**_

_**Hes in the Bambiraptor enclosure feeding the juvenile**_

_**Oh ok**_

_**Bob hows it going with the new arrivals?**_

_**Good we've finished making the Enclosure for the Gorgonopsid Hes in a good condition just sleeping and drooling**_

_**Good thanks Bob I'm just gonna prepare my things for my next mission**_

_**Let me guess Big scary dinos that eat meat?**_

_**Yes!**_

_**-facepalm-**_

_**Follow me**_

_**Here they are**_

_**These are Kryptops and Eocarcharia there very big predators Kryptops is like a hyena it scavenges food from dead dinos**_

_**While Eocarcharia has shark tooth for tearing meat out of its prey**_

_**Scary!**_

_**Better get ready Bob this 2 are harder to handle**_

_**Tranquilizer ready?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Bait ready?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Good I better get goin I have 2 predators to catch**_

_**Lets go!**_

_**Look at these where standing in Africa the super continent**_

_**Ok lets explore this place a little bit**_

_**While Nigel exploring a big emergency is in the park**_

_**Bob can you hear me?**_

_**Yes Suzzane why?**_

_**Postosuchus on the loose its heading your way!**_

_**Shoot! Better get the tranqulizer gun**_

_**Suddenly the Postosuchus appeared out of nowhere**_

_**Uh oh**_

_**Run Bob RUN!**_

_**Bob ran as fast as he can**_

_**Did I lost it?**_

_**Yes buts its heading at the Deinosuchus**_

_**Oh no**_

**_The Basking Deinosuchus is relaxing_**

**_Suddenly..._**

**_It is disturbed by a rampaging dino_**

**_Tranquilize the Deinosuchus 1st we don't want the Postosuchus gets eaten alive by a deinosuchus _**

**_With just 1 shot the Deinosuchus is shot with ease_**

**_Now the Postosuchus_**

**_Unlucky mayhems in the park But with Nigel he just got lucky_**

**_Look! Nigersaurus they're prey to the Eocarcharia I'll get a few hopefully a Eocarcharia_**

**_Ok water and big leaves typical attractions ok lets just wait_**

**_Finally the Nigersaurus got in but when the last 1 is about to get in predators gets out_**

**_Suddenly Eocarcharias 1 male and 1 female bites the Nigersaurus in the neck_**

**_No!_**

**_The poor Nigersaurus struggles but its no use_**

**_Then the Nigersaurus died_**

**_It was a feast until they saw Nigel_**

**_If they go in the Nigersaurus will get killed better run away_**

**_Back at the park..._**

**_What are these?_**

**_They are Nigersaurus Suzzane_**

**_Were should we put it?_**

**_What about we put it with the Borealosaurus?_**

**_Ok fair enough_**

**_Back with Nigel..._**

**_Good gracious the Eocarcharias are still chasing us_**

**_How do we loose it?_**

**_I don't know_**

**_You should know!_**

**_Wait I still have a bait that will keep them busy_**

**_Throw it!_**

**_Nigel was right know when its gone we get them through the portal_**

**_After eating Nigel done some crazy things AGAIN_**

**_Ok head back in the portal_**

**_Why?_**

**_I'm gonna do something crazy_**

**_As the Camera man got in the Eocarcharia are just finished eating ok this is crazy but I'm gonna use myself as bait saying it to himself_**

**_Back at the park..._**

**_Wheres Nigel?_**

**_Hes gonna do something crazy_**

**_Typical Nigel_**

**_Suddenly Nigel got in then followed by 2 dinos_**

**_Beautiful eh?_**

**_Ugly_**

**_Bob I need fish guts and meat as in chunk_**

**_Ok Nigel_**

**_Ok gonna go back to Prehistoric africa_**

**_Ok were in Africa but were stuck in this river _**

**_As they pulled there ride the fish guts got out _**

**_Oh no!_**

**_But that attracted 1 animal_**

**_Look! Its a Suchomimus its a fish eater it got attracted at the fish guts_**

**_Its a good addition to the park cause our supplies of fish are not getting eaten_**

**_As the Portal is ready The Suchomimus got in_**

**_Finally!_**

**_Ok we need to put the chunk of meat and tie it so scavengers will get it_**

**_Then its a Jackpot_**

**_Look !_**

**_Kryptops!_**

**_3 males_**

**_4 females good for a breeding program_**

**_Ok i'll get the portal ready_**

**_While Nigel setting up the portal the Kryptops are done eating_**

**_Ok lets go!_**

**_While bob on the other hand is sweeping he got a big suprise_**

**_The Kryptops!_**

**_Gotta go_**

**_When they got in the dinos are tranquilized_**

**_Good work lad_**

**_Thanks Nigel_**

**_Ok i'll just look around to see whats up with the new arrivals_**

**_Everythings fine Nigel_**

**_Thanks lad_**

**_I do not own prehistoric park_**

**_Thank you for reading _**


	4. Chapter 4 : mistakes

**Theres something missing from our world :The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction doesn't have to be forever... **

**We're going back to Safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction **

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second** **chance**

**This time Nigel stays at the park,To deal with unexpected events and a HUGE storm**

**Welcome to the Ultimate Wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

_Nigel is having problems on his own because of hes old residence_

_C'mon Terrence follow the meat..._

**_Suddenly Bob came in..._**

_Hey Nig- What the heck? How did Terrence escape_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Hey Jim can you do a Favor?_

_what Nigel?_

_Can you feed Terrence? I need to help Suzzane feed the cubs.._

_Ok Nigel_

_Ok Put the meat there.._

_Accidentaly the meat hits the lock and Terrence escapes knocking Jim unconscious_

**_END of FLASHBACK_**

_-sighs- Clumsy child -laughs-_

**_2 minutes later._**

_Okay Bob spill_

_Theres a Big storm coming this way_

_Okay all the small animals we'll stay in the Infirmary and in the Cafeteria..._

**_3 Hours later_**

_Bob wheres the Animals?_

_Sh*** I forgot_

_Bob watch your mouth the public will see you know._

_sorry Lad_

_We should settle them here quick -frowns-_

_Ok lad_

**_30 minutes later_**

_All are ready?_

_Yes Nigel_

_In 30 minutes,the storm will start_

_30 minutes later_

_The storm is too strong it my blow the cafeteria roof_

_Thats simply impossible_

_Ok lets see,...… Wheres the Parkosaurus?_

_I forgot how the heck did I forget it?_

_Ok get a coat and an umbrella._

_20 minutes later_

_i found her!_

_Where near the Gorgonopsid cage that is broken_

_The Gorgonopsid escaped?_

_Sorry_

_Its okay after the storm will find it_

**_4 hours later…_**

_Finally! The storm is done_

_Suddenly..._

_Wheres Nigel? Arghhhh! What the heck?_

_Shoot the Gorgonopsid_

_Bob tried to run but the Gorgonopsid crushed the Femur-The biggest bone in the body_

_Somebody help!_

_Nigel anybody I'm gonna die!_

_Suddenly Tranquilizers flew out of nowhere_

_C'mon you Brute c'mon come & get me Guys to help Bob get out_

_Suddenly The gorgonopsid chased Nigel but quickly fell asleep_

_Take that you Ugly_

_Faster call 911 tell someone is badly hurt_

**_2 days later…_**

_Bob are you alright?_

_Yes Nigel _

_And I forgot Jane is here_

_Hi Bob -blushes-_

_Oh hello Jane_

_How are you doing?_

_Great you?_

_Good_

_I'll just leave you 2 love birds we'll get the park fixed_

_Thanks Nigel_


	5. Chapter 5 : Claws

**There is something missing from our world,The amazing animals time has left behind**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**Were going back in time on the safari with a difference,As wildlike adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into Pre History to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the presence and give them a second chance**

**This time Nigel travels to Cretaceous China to Get one of the Biggest Dinosaurs that has the Biggest claw but is a Herbivore**

**Welcome to the Ultimate Wildlife Sanctuary**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

* * *

_Nigel come here!_

_What Bob?_

_Where to put the Gorgonopsid?_

_South East near the Postosuchus_

_The Parkosaurus?_

_In the Right of the Titanosaurs_

_Ok were all set start renovating..._

_You tired I don't know maybe.._

_Ok I'll go pack up to Prehistoric China just go to the Clinic your burning up._

_Fine_

_Mike and Jane?_

_Yes?_

_What?_

_you 2 will come with me in my Mission_

_Why?_

_Jane you will collect Gingkos and Ferns Mike you will help me and Jane_

_Fine..._

_What are we gonna get anyway?_

_Therizinosaurus I'm gonna get that Dino that fought with Tarbosaurus_

_Get ready I'm gonna get the coordinates ready..._

* * *

_Ok were off to Prehistoric China..._

_Look its me there_

_where_

_there the one getting near the Saurolophus.._

_Remember Cameraman_

_Thats one Creepy feeling_

_ok are we gonna get them?_

_Isn't it Obvious?_

_Fine _

_Get the Water ready and the sweet aroma of flowers_

_Are you sure the Flowers work? _

_I don't know its worth a try_

_Alright GO!_

_spray the Aroma!_

_put the water..._

_5 minutes later..._

_Yes! there in I hope someone will handle while Bob is sick..._

_lets go follow me_

_Ok_

_can you see me?_

_yeah your beside me_

_No No No the other me_

_ohhhhh there!_

_will follow me can you see that? theres no Protoceratops_

_Ok and why did you go in the middle of the Protoceratops?_

_Testing?_

* * *

_Ok Give me the binoculars_

* * *

_Lets go follow me..  
_

* * *

_Ok look those Velociraptors there totally focused in the Protoceratops  
_

_Theres me follow him quick Don't make noises_

* * *

Lets set up camp near Nigel we don't want to be caught by me and those Dinosaurs

Alright..

Fine

* * *

Look I'm chasing those Mononykus

Awkward...

What?

Nothing lets get the portal ready to catch some

Get the Tranquilizer gun ready

* * *

Okay we got 2 Mononykus

Were is Jane?

Shes trying to shoot 1

* * *

Jane where have you been?

I'm trying to practice shooting but I can't get any

Next time I'll teach you get the portal ready

* * *

Back at the park...

* * *

Bob when did you get a fever?

just Today...

Hmmmm.. ahh yes the storm is the cause just drink medicine just sleep and use a blanket to keep you hot then the fever will be gone

awww thanks

Don't mention it

* * *

Back at Nigel

* * *

Look Tarbosaurus and looks like I'm leaving

Good cause thats a Very scary Dino

Don't be a fool Ok Jane your Gonna be the Bait

what if I get Eate-

your not so run as fast as you can and head to the portal

Fine...

Don't return anymore

Yes!

Heres the spare good luck!

thanks see ya

* * *

Ok Nigel is going to a lake or River

lets just follow him I want the mission to be finish

alright

* * *

Look there you are you saw something..

Ahh yes the Therizinosaurus Claw and arm I'm much smaller than that but I think I am Taller now

Look at those! the Velociraptors are back and there chasing me

chasing

chasing

chasi-

lets just follow alright?

Your very Impatient

* * *

Ok that was Tiring

The other Nigel is gone?!

He went there!

Aw C'mon!

* * *

Stop!

Look at that theres gonna be a Clash! lets get to higher ground

* * *

Ok the fights done! lets see that herd...

Look at those massive Claws! maybe I can use the claw I got as a knife

Ok look at that !

Epic fail Nigel your as clumsy as a Mononykus

Hehehe look! the shows over I can get all the Herd Ready?

Ready..

**END**

**A/N**

**Pls. Review Guys! this is my shortest story so far!**

**I wish you like my story and I suck at the start**


	6. Chapter 6 : Savage

There** is something missing from our world**

**The amazing creatures time has left behind**

**But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction doesn't have to be forever**

**Were going back in time on a safari with in a difference**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into Prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction**

**His plan is to bring them back in the safety of the presence**

**And give them a second chance**

**This time Nigel is going back to Prehistoric North America**

**To rescue 1 of the savages that roamed north america**

**Welcome to the Ultimate wildlife sanctuary**

**Welcome to Prehistoric park**

* * *

_Bob you feelin okay now ?_

_Yeah_

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_Nigel where to put the dinosaurs?_

_Bob you okay?_

_Your burning up go to the clinic_

_**-END-**_

_What are you gonna bring?_

_Follow me_

_Whats this?_

_Its an Hyaenadon_

_Look how big it's head is_

_So I'm gonna bring you and Jim_

_Are you sure?_

_Of course!_

**_20 minutes later…_**

_Bob you ready?_

_Wait... Okay I'm good_

_Jim?_

_Wait gotta get tranquilizer guns And some Tasers_

_Tasers?_

_Yeah someone delivered it 20 minutes ago the guy won't tell me who delivered this_

_Well at least someone gave us some protection_

_Ok lets go!_

**_-In Prehistoric North America-_**

_were here…_

_What are we gonna get?_

_An hyaenadon were in the middle of Alaska and Russia_

_Like a bridge?_

_Yes_

_Now what? _

_Its almost noon we should do a quick walk_

_Alright_

_Look a Dinictus! I forgot the species but we should try and get it_

_Alright Jim tie the meat then throw it near_

_Alright throw!_

_Jim pull !_

_Alright! We got it Its very fats but we still manage to catch it_

**_2 hours later…_**

_Nigel what time is it?_

_Its 7:00 already we better sleep early cause we need to explore tomorrow_

**_2 am_**

_Nigel can you hear that?_

_Yeah something is rustling._

_Lets see..._

_Its an Oriodont Merychyus_

_A whole herd..._

_Nigel! Don't bring all_

_Lets just put them all with the Placerias pleeeaaassse?_

_Nigel your acting like a child_

_Just this time?_

_All right _

_Grab the bucket fill it with water and some leaves and grass _

_Nigel it seems they like it okay Bob you should go back Me and Jim will handle it_

_Alright…_

**_Back at the Park…_**

_Alright lads on the truck you go_

_C'mon_

_I'll name y'all : Jesse Rick Ryan Barnaby Bob Jim Joey Melissa Abby Sam Stephanie Adam Lars_

_Wheww that's long_

**_Back with Nigel_**

_7:00 am_

_Jim wake up_

_What? Where's Bob?_

_Shhhh Silence there's a Entelodont it's scavenging our meat supplies_

_I forgot the species_

_I got it! Archaeotherium it's a beaut isn't it?_

_Its ugly_

_Want to.._

_No way Nigel it's too dangerous_

_Alright I got a Root and meat tie them up throw them both to the Entelodont_

_-Throws-_

_Why did you hit the head?_

_Sorry_

_Now it's angry … I'll set the portal while you cut the rope then throw it in the portal_

_Alright_

_**20 minutes later…**  
_

_Its finish_

_Your so clumsy_

_I said sorry!_

_Its no time to fight let's go_

_Nigel do you hear footsteps?_

_Yeah look back_

_Shoot! It's 6 Bear dogs!_

_Run!_

_Nigel plans?_

_Catch them rather than running like a freak go go go!_

_The Tasers Jim the Tasers!_

_When the female bear dogs attacks there's a unexpected surprise _

_Nigel there weight is heavier_

_That means... There Pregnant_

_Just get 2 females shoot them with a Tranquilizer gun_

_Ok_

_I'll use roars to scare them_

**_5 minutes later_**

_We got them and scared the others Jim call back up_

_…..._

_.…..._

_Bob your back_

_Jim called me Jane suzzane and 2 more staffs will come here_

_Oh my gosh 2 pregnant that's great we need a truck to pull them_

_Ready?_

_Go!_

_**2 minutes later...**  
_

_Thanks guys see ya later!_

_Jim I'll handle this on my own_

_Alright Bye Nigel_

_See ya All right let's just walk the Hyaenadon can smell a mile a way so it's easy to find 1 the problem is there's a few remaining so wish me luck!_

_I saw some hyaenadon I'm gonna get near_

_Shoot! They saw me I gotta run just gonna get the portal set_

_Its chasing me _

**_Back in the 21st century..._**

_Bob!_

_Yes Nigel?_

_Close the portal it's chasing me _

_Quickly!_

_All in the days hard work!_

**_A/N I suck at endings XD pls. Review and if you 1st to review pks. Say your favorite dinosaur that I didn't capture yet I will continue the series if I receive 5 reviews_**

**_Love Dinosaurs!_**


End file.
